John is My Experiment
by BBCruinslives18
Summary: Sherlock has been feeling a strange attraction to John. So what does he do? Experiments. Just a little oneshot I made up after seeing a lot of Johnlock fan art. This is based off of one of them.


**This is a story I made when looking at loads of Johnlock fan art. This is based on one of them.**

**And many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Mei Hitokiri who made this better than it was with just a few changes in the words!**

* * *

Sherlock was _bored_. Again. It had been three whole days since the last case. _Three_. To be exact, 73 hours, 36 minutes and 37 seconds. 38.

It was infuriating how dull London was when there _wasn't_ a mass murderer loose on the streets.

A knock on the flat door made Sherlock shout for John to grab it. He hoped it was Lestrade, but was too unwilling to move. No answer. He shouted again, and soon heard the thumping of John Watson's feet.

It strangely sounded like his _bare_ feet.

o0o

John practically stomped down the stairs as he muttered to himself about how much of a lazy person Sherlock was. He couldn't even finish a damn shower before being summoned to do another task Sherlock was surely able to accomplish without his help.

He walked towards Sherlock in nothing but a towel, hair dripping. Sherlock sat in his chair, staring in the exact spot he knew John would stand on. His eyes travelled up from John's feet to the pale yellow towel loosely wrapped around a slim waist, and even higher to a flat stomach. Sherlock's gaze lingered there for a second too long, and quickly flitted to a slightly uncomfortable and aggravated face.

"Ah. Yes. The door. However, since the amount of time you took getting here from the bathroom is longer than the time an average person waits at the door after announcing their presence, there is no need for you to be here. You may return to your shower. But I need you to hurry, as you will be used in an experiment I've just thought of." Sherlock spoke rapidly, his gaze falling from John's and roaming the entire room, purposely avoiding a certain towel that was slowly slipping.

John shook his head, and walked back up the stairs.

o0o

Sherlock took a deep breath when John had restarted his shower.

His eyes were obviously dilated, and his pulse had quickened when he first saw John practically naked.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Sherlock reacted similarly when John touched him, or even looked with that special look reserved just for him.

And now, Sherlock was going to do an experiment to see if John felt the same.

o0o

John climbed down the stairs but stopped when he remembered that he was needed for an experiment. He glanced down at his clothes and went back upstairs to change. He came back down with a black and white striped jumper and stood in front of Sherlock, who hadn't moved from his seat.

"Said you needed me for an experiment?" he asked, searching for any expression on Sherlock's face.

There was a pause before he answered with a chipper, "Yes! Of course. About that..."

Sherlock popped up from his seat and walked towards John. The doctor started walking backwards, and his back hit the wall in a few paces. Sherlock didn't stop walking, crowding against John.

"S-Sherlock, I really think you should-" John was cut off by Sherlock's left hand on his mouth. His eyes widened and he used both arms to try and remove the hand.

Sherlock sighed and easily grabbed and pinned both of John's arms by the wrists above John's head with his left hand.

John's pupils visibly dilated when he saw Sherlock's face slowly inch towards his own.

"Sherlock, what-" John started again.

"_Experiment..._" Sherlock whispered, his baritone voice causing shivers throughout John's body.

His pulse quickened and his eyes fluttered shut. John slightly tilted his head up as Sherlock bent down to reach for his lips. They met together perfectly, mouths moving in sync as the kiss became more heated.

Before he could become too lost in the kiss, Sherlock remembered what this was for and lifted his right hand towards John's neck. His palm rested on John's pulse and his fingertips brushed his earlobe.

_'Another satisfactory experiment,_' thought Sherlock, as he smirked and deepened his kiss with John.


End file.
